


Dança comigo?

by nywphadora



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, High School, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nywphadora/pseuds/nywphadora
Summary: Percy Jackson, da Hufflepuff, sempre teve uma paixão platônica por Annabeth Chase, da Ravenclaw, e talvez o Baile de Inverno fosse a sua chance de se aproximar dela.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Dança comigo?

— E o campeão de Hogwarts é... Clarisse La Rue.

Percy soltou o ar que não notou que estava segurando.

Clarisse levantou-se da mesa da Slytherin, sendo muito aplaudida por seus colegas de casa, que geralmente eram mais reservados. Eles estavam felizes, embora não demonstrassem abertamente, por estarem tendo o seu devido reconhecimento. Às vezes ele sentia o mesmo, a Hufflepuff não era muito levada a sério.

— Você poderia ser menos óbvio — Leo comentou.

Desde que aquela história toda de Torneio Tribruxo começou, Percy estava enlouquecendo. Talvez o fato de que todos os seus amigos eram do último ano e muitos tinham resolvido colocar os seus nomes no Cálice de Fogo colaborasse para essa questão. Mas, tanto para Grover quanto para Leo, o problema dele era que Annabeth Chase tivesse colocado o seu nome.

Annabeth era da Ravenclaw, a mesa ao lado da sua. E é claro que ele sabia o quão inteligente e capaz ela era para vencer aquele Torneio, ninguém pensaria o contrário, mas isso não o impediria de se sentir impotente. A verdade era que ele tinha uma queda não muito disfarçada para corvina, mas desde que ela tinha começado a sair com Luke, ele não tinha tido coragem para contá-la, mesmo que eles já não estivessem juntos havia algum tempo (e Luke já tinha se formado em Hogwarts uns dois anos antes).

— Certo, agora temos os três campeões — disse Dionísio, parecendo entediado — Parabéns para eles. Tenho certeza de que os apoiarão e ficarão na torcida para que ganhem. Bla bla bla. Agora podem ir embora.

Percy ousou olhar para trás. Daquela vez, estava sentado de costas para a mesa da Ravenclaw. Notou que Annabeth parecia decepcionada por não ter sido escolhida, talvez estava pensando no que Clarisse era melhor para ter sido escolhida pelo Cálice de Fogo.

Na opinião dele, só um objeto inanimado mágico para não escolhê-la. Qualquer pessoa que a conhecesse minimamente, a escolheria.

— Vamos, Percy — Grover deu uma cotovelada nele.

Somente então ele notou que todos os alunos estavam levantando-se de suas cadeiras. O professor Quíron estava conversando com os professores e diretores das outras escolas de magia, parecendo preocupado com alguma coisa, ao contrário do diretor que só queria saber de acabar com a garrafa de vinho dos elfos.

Bem, por agora ele estava satisfeito em saber que Annabeth não estava servindo como parte daquela atração de circo.

* * *

Quíron era o único professor que ainda parecia ver potencial em Percy. Suas exigências faziam com que ele tentasse o seu melhor em tudo, talvez fosse por isso que ele não tirava “Trasgo” na maioria dos exames. Talvez também fosse por ele ser vice-diretor de Hogwarts que a escola ainda não estava no fundo do poço. A cada problema que Dionísio causava, Quíron resolvia com facilidade e diplomacia.

— Percy, presta a atenção! — o professor gritou.

Droga, ele tinha TDAH! Era difícil de se concentrar nas aulas de DCAT.

— Protego! — ele conjurou a tempo de evitar um feitiço vindo de Annabeth.

A garota olhou irritada para o professor, praticamente implorando para que ele trocasse o seu parceiro.

— Serei a obrigado a tirar cinco pontos da Hufflepuff, senhor Jackson — disse Quíron — Sentem-se.

Percy ignorou o olhar convencido de Leo, jogando a sua mochila com raiva na cadeira. Ele odiava ser humilhado por Annabeth. Como queria que ela prestasse atenção nele se não era capaz de manter a porcaria de um duelo?

— Senhor Váldez — Quíron o chamou — Senhorita Beauregard.

Assim que o sinal de final de aula tocou, antes que eles pudessem sair, o professor os interrompeu:

— Esperem mais um pouco. Não irá demorar — ele pediu.

Todos ali tinham respeito suficiente pelo professor para não sair da sala sem sua permissão.

— Como tradição do Torneio Tribruxo, acontecerá o Baile de Inverno — Quíron disse — Será na noite de natal, então se quiserem participar, sugiro que deixem os seus nomes na lista desse ano e não voltem para casa para o feriado.

Silena olhou animada para Annabeth, que não compartilhava de sua mesma animação. Era difícil ser tão animada para fazer as coisas quanto ela, ainda mais quando se tratava de um baile, o que envolvia dança, vestidos e... essas coisas.

— É uma forma de confraternizarmos com as outras escolas — o professor continuou, e Annabeth concordou com a cabeça, séria —, além de nos distrairmos um pouco das tarefas do Torneio.

— Uma ótima distração seria se cancelassem os NIEMs — Leo murmurou — Isso seria uma perfeita distração.

Percy deu uma cotovelada no amigo, para que ele calasse a boca. A última coisa que precisava era que Leo chamasse a atenção da turma para eles, por conversarem quando não deveriam, mesmo que ele não tivesse aberto a boca.

— Então, é isso! Divirtam-se, confraternizem e procurem seus pares para a dança — ele completou — Podem ir.

“Dança”. Dessa vez, até mesmo Leo acompanhou a expressão horrorizada de Percy. O pesadelo de todo garoto: um baile em que eles teriam que dançar. E arrumar um par.

Annabeth pôs uma mecha de seu cabelo loiro para trás da orelha, pegando a sua mochila e saindo da sala junto com os outros alunos.

— Algum problema, senhores Váldez e Jackson? — Quíron perguntou, ao perceber que eles ainda estavam lá.

— Não, problema algum, senhor — Percy respondeu, puxando o amigo pelo braço para fora da sala.

— Essa é a sua chance, Percy! — Leo exclamou, assim que saíram.

— Minha chance de pagar mico de novo, você quer dizer?

Sim, ele tinha uma longa lista das vezes em que tinha passado vergonha na frente de Annabeth, e não gostaria de acrescentar mais um detalhe.

— Ah! Fala sério, não é tão difícil assim chamar alguém! — Leo exclamou, positivo.

— É mesmo? Então você já tem alguém em mente? — perguntou Percy, debochado.

— Calypso, é claro.

Eles pararam de caminhar por causa do grande fluxo de alunos, que tinha obstruído o corredor à frente.

— Quem? — Percy não se lembrava de nenhuma garota com esse nome.

— Ela é de Beauxbatons — Leo respondeu.

E ficava cada vez melhor.

— Olha, cara, eu não tô querendo ser pessimista, nem nada, mas... — Percy começou.

— Seu brilho não irá ofuscar o meu, Jackson — Leo o interrompeu, pondo o braço em volta de seus ombros — Eu vou te ajudar.

— Não! Sem ajuda! — ele exclamou, em pânico, tirando o braço de seus ombros — Você não vai falar com a Annabeth, entendeu?

— Falar o quê?

Ele definitivamente tinha a pior sorte do mundo.

— Eu acho que vi a Caly logo ali. A gente se vê mais tarde, Percy — Leo rapidamente afastou-se, deixando os dois sozinhos.

Ela estava de braços cruzados, olhando para ele.

Não era como Clarisse costumava fazer, quando queria enfiar a cara dele na privada, mas ainda era um pouco intimidante.

— Oi — disse Percy, pondo as mãos nos bolsos da capa.

— É isso que você tem a me dizer? Oi? — perguntou Annabeth.

Parando para pensar, o que ele teria a perder? Ele já passava vergonha na frente dela, de qualquer forma. Mais uma não faria diferença. E se ele não fizesse isso, Leo faria com certeza, e ainda faria pior. Já tinha tido experiências o suficiente com ele para saber disso.

— Você já tem um par para o baile? — Percy perguntou.

— Quíron nos avisou sobre o baile faz 5 minutos — ela respondeu.

— Isso é um não?

Annabeth riu.

Ele viu lentamente como os cantos da boca dela se curvaram e ela deixou aparecer parte de seus dentes perfeitamente brancos.

Tinha feito-a rir.

— Não, eu não tenho um par para o baile, cabeça de algas — ela respondeu.

Nem conseguia se lembrar de como tinha conseguido aquele apelido, em seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, só sabia que não se incomodava quando ela o chamava dessa forma.

— Legal — Percy comentou — Poderíamos usar juntos... Quero dizer, ir juntos.

— Essa foi a coisa mais inteligente que você já disse — Annabeth respondeu.

— Isso é um sim?

Ela revirou os olhos, voltando a sorrir.

— A gente se vê por aí, Percy.

Antes que ela se afastasse, deixou um beijo na sua bochecha.

Ficou parado por um tempo, pondo a mão onde ela tinha beijado, ainda podendo sentir a maciez e quentura de seus lábios contra a sua pele.

— Calypso, você quer ir ao baile comigo? — escutou os berros de Leo.

Resmungando, foi obrigado a sair de seu transe para arrastar o louco do seu amigo de perto da garota, que devia ser uma veela para que ele agisse tão maluco.

— Esse era o seu plano? — questionou, arrastando-o para longe — Grande plano.

— Ela aceitou — Leo retrucou, cruzando os braços, parecendo mais lúcido.

— Vou te levar para a Ala Hospitalar, está delirando.

— Ela me achou fofo.

“Fofo” era o pior adjetivo que uma garota poderia chamar um garoto.

— Quem sabe não te transferem para o St Mungus... — ele resmungou, ainda implicando-o.

— Quem vai ser internado é você quando te virem dançando. Vão achar que está tendo um acesso — Leo retrucou.

Voltaram a caminhar para a próxima aula, sob a perspectiva de que teriam que dançar e eles não tinham a menor ideia de como fazer isso.

Talvez Percy pedisse ajuda para Annabeth. Ele não se importaria em pagar mais esse mico, se isso significasse que teria mais tempo da sua companhia.

Pela corvina, tudo valia a pena.


End file.
